The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
It is already in widespread use to distribute advertisement content to a device through a network. For example, on a web page being browsed by a user, an advertisement related to contents of the web page is generally displayed. Advanced functions of devices and speeding up of the network have increased rich and appealing pieces of advertisement content containing moving images and the like. JP 2008-306407A describes an example of technology for displaying such pieces of advertisement content.